Such With Warmth Part Two
by Tanis Dragon
Summary: Well i'm back...guess what..this is what happens after Crawford showed up at Tanis' place
1. Default Chapter

Such With Warmth  
  
Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tanis. Angel is my friends' character  
  
"It hurts like shit." Crawford stood in the doorway in his usual custard suit. Everyone except Tanis shot out of their seats, expecting him to make a move. Crawford kept his eyes on Tanis and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"What are you doing here, Crawford?" Tanis slowly stood up, her eyes never breaking contact from his.  
  
"How many times mist I tell you, call me Brad. And I'm here for you, Tanis."  
  
"If you think you can take her from me, lets see you try." Aya had quietly sneaked off to fetch his sword and was coming back into the room.  
  
"Aya…how nice to see you. I must thank you for killing me. It saved me the hassle."  
  
"I should have known you'd come back."  
  
"But that means…" Omi squeaked as he turned a pale shade of green.  
  
"Yes, Farfie is back as well. But he still needs to kill Angel." Omi could hear Angel gulp beside him. Crawford held out his hand.  
  
"Shall we, my love?" Aya was moving to slice his hand off, but stopped as Tanis actually took it. The look she gave Aya was both apologetic and pleading.  
  
"Tanis, don't do this. We can fight them." Tanis smiled weakly and just shook her head. Crawford led her out the door. The beast, clad in leather, came in, his good amber eye locked on Angel. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up to his shoulder. He small fists were hitting his back as he walked out.  
  
"Put me down, Farferello." He just ignored her and kept walking. When all four were gone, Aya's sword clattered to the floor. He dropped down to his knees and just stared at the door. Yohji and Ken were trying to comfort Omi, who was crying. Aya wasn't going to cry. His rage was growing. He couldn't lose Tanis, not again. Not ever. He didn't want to wait, but he knew he'd need the others for help. He'd have to wait till they were all ready.  
  
***  
  
"Are you not happy to see me, Tanis?" Crawford had stopped the car in an ally and was watching her intently.  
  
"Why should I be? You killed me, remember?"  
  
"If you're not happy to see me then why did you take my hand?" Tanis didn't look at him, but seemed to be intrigued by the dashboard.  
  
"I didn't want to see any bloodshed."  
  
"Tanis…" He moved closer to her, pushing her into the locked door. "Don't you love me?" She finally turned to look at him and caught her breath. 'He's so close.'  
  
"I…" She didn't get any further as his lips over took hers, seeking passion hungrily. When he finally broke the kiss, Tanis couldn't remember what he had asked her.  
  
"What was the question again?" Crawford was happy to see her shocked from the kiss without the magic of the prophecy in use.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I don't know." He slid back to the other side of the car and started the engine.  
  
"Let's get back Farferello should be getting Angel ready by now." 


	2. part two

Such With Warmth  
  
Disclaimer: The usual….blah blah blah  
  
"Farferello untie me right now!" Angel was in the plain white gown that she had never wanted to see again in her life. Her straight black hair was piled around her face. That eerie laugh came.  
  
"You know very well I can't do that, Angel. This gives me a reason to inflict pain." As he finished tying her hands a man about 5'7 came in. His brown hair was cut short, a few strands falling into his gray-blue eyes. He walked over to Farferello, but his eyes stayed on Angel.  
  
"I don't think she want you very much, Farfie," he said, his voice was husky and sounded British. "If you kill her, she won't come back. The magic of the prophecy is gone. Get a new toy." He moved to undo the ties, but Farferello stopped him.  
  
"I don't want a new toy, Tal. I want her."  
  
"You want her dead?"  
  
"Sooner or later…yes."  
  
"Brad should be on his way back. Why don't you leave your toy to me until you need to kill her."  
  
"Do you mind not calling me Farferello's toy? It's very disturbing."  
  
"Sorry Pet. I didn't think you cared."  
  
"Fine, Tal. Since you're new I'll give you this little favor and not kill you."  
  
"I'm honored." Farferello slammed the door shut after him. "Such a temper. Let me get you out of those." He moved forward and untied her hands. Angel sat up and rubbed her wrists.  
  
"Thanks, but why are you helping me?"  
  
"My good deed for the day, Pet. Plus I couldn't let Farfie kill you. Not just yet."  
  
"Okay. I understand why Farferello wants me here. What I don't understand id why Crawford still wants Tanis."  
  
"Brad is in love."  
  
"But the magic isn't…oh! But Tanis loves Aya!"  
  
"Loved is probably the best word to use now." Tal moved down the table and untied her legs. Angel slips off the table and stares at Tal.  
  
"Why don't you want Farferello to kill me yet?"  
  
"Lets just say I want a favor." 


End file.
